sisterly_lovefandomcom-20200214-history
Tanzie Rollins
Tanzania Noelle "Tanzie" Rollins is the youngest sister of the Rollins Girls in the novel series, Sisterly Love. She is the wife of basketball player, Parker Hamilton and the mother of their four children; twin sons Jake and Josh. As the youngest sister, Tanzie is known for being the fiesty one. She loves fashion, make-up, celebrity gossip, and hanging out with friends. Her main dislikes are homework, school, and not having plans on Friday night. After graduating from high school, she followed in her mother's footsteps by taking beauty courses at Los Angeles College. History Early Life Tanzie was born on November 9th, 1997. She is the youngest of the Rollins Girls. Growing up, she was nicknamed "Tanzie" because when she was a baby and her older sisters, Eva and Dominique were little girls, they couldn't pronounce her full name Tanzania. She looked up to her older sister, Dominique since she was the coolest. She was the annoying little sister to Dominique. Tanzie never had friction with her other older sister, Eva. Her father's death and mother's illness Tanzie was still in high school at the time of her father's death from colon cancer. Tanzie had just completed her sophomore year of high school and was on summer break when she found out that her dad had cancer. She missed a month of school when she had to deal with her father's cancer diagnosis and his passing. Although, Tanzie kept it together, deep down she was heartbroken about loosing a parent. Her father's passing would later be the benefactor of Tanzie's lazy attitude and rebelliousness in her junior year of high school. Two months later, Tanzie's sister, Eva left home to return to college and moved into an student apartment. Four months later, Tanzie dealt with another crisis when her mother suffered a brain hemmorhage. She was upset and devastated. Following her mother's recovery, Eva moved back home to help her mother and sisters out. This caused the sisters to renew their sisterly bond. In a couple years, she majors in Cosmetology, like her mother and older sisters. However, Tanzie discovers that she has a learning disability involving Math, like her elder sister, Eva. She decides pursue a career based on her talent of creativity. After high school, Tanzie attends Los Angeles College, the same college where her sisters attend. However, her life changes when her sister, Dominique announced that she and her boyfriend, Brad Reese were expecting a baby. But because she can't reaise a baby at her mother's house, Dominique moved in with Brad. In college, Tanzie took a make-up tenchique class, this inspires her to have a career in being a make-up artist. Tanzie's older sister, Eva reminded her that even though make-up tech class is fun, it is also a challenge. The Birth of Jake and Josh At the age of 25, Tanzie became unexpectedly pregnant and gave birth to twin boys, naming them Jake and Josh. Personality Tanzie is very similar to her oldest cousin, Ellie Clark, in terms of personality. She is stubborn, strong-willed, and has issues with her (biological) father. One of Paige's main personality traits and something that she struggled with after becoming Charmed was her independence. For over 20 years, Paige went through life as an only child and attempted to retain her independence after finding her sisters, though she still loved them and considered them a blessing to her even if she sometimes had little disagreements with Piper because of how different they are much like Prue and Phoebe had. During her teens, Paige was a rebel like her older sister Phoebe. She used to smoke and at one time was an alcoholic. However, she matured heavily when both her adoptive parents died in a car accident. With whitelighter inside of her, Paige has an inherent need and ability to help others, which led her to wanting to become a social worker. Paige is not one for tradition or mainstream things. She prides herself on what she calls her "weirdness," and usually desires for her love interests to be "weird" as well. Paige also takes pride in being a witch, and wants to be with men who fully accept her heritage. Love Life *Buddy Johnson - Professional Life *'High School Student': Tanzie was a student at Bally High School in Los Angeles. She was also on the varsity cheer squad during her time. At the end of her sophomore year, her older sister, Dominique graduated in 2012. She used to slack off in school and only did draw outfits in classes. After learning that she might run the risk of repeating her senior year again, Tanzie got serious with her school work and worked harder and graduated in 2016. *'Receptionist': In order to earn money for senior activities, Tanzie worked as receptionist at her family's hair salon, booking appointments for clients. After earning enough, Tanzie quit her job. *'College Student': After quitting her job at her Unique Creations, she decided to go to college and major in fashion design at the Los Angeles College. She went through a year and a half studying acting, and eventually graduated in late -. She worked at other salons to financial support herself. Later that arc season, she -. * Memorable Quotes *Tanzie's teacher: I'm going to let you take a make-up test. Tanzie: Sweet! I know all about makeup. *The only reason it was a good kiss was because I'm a damn good kisser! *Tanzie: Check out these dope 90's fashions. They had cool outfits of the 90's, and what outfit did I wear? Dominique: A Onesie. * Covers Tanzie is featured on the cover of every book episodes, along with her older sisters, Eva and Dominique Notes/Trivia *She was born in 1997, just a year younger than her actress. *Like her older sister, Dominique, Tanzie is also a good singer. *She is named after a country in East Africa, but she is nicknamed "Tanzie" because Eva and Dominique couldn't pronounce her name as little girls. *Tanzie is a member of her school's drama department and she takes modern dance. *Her favorite show is The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. *She is the most bubbly one of the sisters. *Like Eva, Tanzie also watches Star Trek: The Next Generation and Pretty Little Liars. Also, they both have Dyscalculia learning disability involving Math. *She loves fashion and beauty and had aspires to follows in her mother's footsteps and joining her salon. *Tanzie has a fondness for Starburst candy. *She is based on Maryam Wells' aunt B.B. and like Maryam, Tanzie loves fashion and they're both hair stylists. *In her senior year, Tanzie has been interested in both fashion and art colleges and performing arts colleges. *She graduated from high school in Los Angeles, California in the Class of 2015. *Other than studying fashion design, she runs their family hair salon, with her sisters Eva and Dominique. *She has four nieces; Jacqui, Dominique's daughter and Ebony, Traci, and Jasmine, Eva's three daughters and an nephew, Kai, Dominique's son. *She is the godmother of Dominique's daughter Jacqui, along with Eva. *She created her own Homecoming, Prom, and Wedding dresses in the Sisterly Love. *In the Sisterly Love series, Tanzie was known as the laziest, immature, little sister. *Tanzie's father was diagnosed with colon cancer only three months before he passed away. The aftermath following her father's illness and death caused Tanzie to develop an rebellious attitude for a brief period of time. *She married pro basketball forward Parker Hamilton after . The engagement and wedding were all filmed for their reality TV show. *She celebrated her 18th birthday at the Fox Hills Mall with her friends. *When she majored in Cosmetology in college, Tanzie has own two mannequin head dolls. Both named Selena. But she renamed one of them Sienna to tell them apart. She uses Selena to practice hairstyling and style wigs and uses Sienna for class. Category:Sisterly Love Category:Main Characters Category:Rollins Family Category:Females